


Operation:  Amano Ginji!

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Get Backers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amano Ginji finally got a date, much to the derision of his partner, Midou Ban.  So what is Ban going to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation:  Amano Ginji!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for akatonbo

 

 

It was a wonderfully sunny sky when Amano Ginji walked into Honky Tonk. Ginji was feeling in very good spirits and it had nothing to do with the weather.. In fact Ginji had a pleasant little confused blush on his face, his hair as usual was in casual disarray and he strode in there, waving quite cheerily to both Paul and Natsumi before heading off to the table where his partner, Midou Ban was sitting indolently and holding a cigarette as if it were a permanent appendage. Ginji flopped himself into the booth and let out an unbelieving sigh. 

Ban picked up the coffee cup that he had been drinking from, raising a brow as he pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, not like that they made a big -difference-, they still sat quite low and never quite reached the eyes to boot. "You see awfully chipper today." Ban said as he took a drag of his cig and blew out the smoke out of the corner of his mouth so as to not to cause his friend and partner to cough. 

"Got a date.." Ginji said with awe in his voice, almost as if he could not believe it himself. The concept, it just seemed so unreal but the girl had been kinda cute and when he had helped her rescue her puppy from oncomming traffic, well she had been more then grateful. Being one of the bold females she had also managed to ask him to go with him to a popular curry resturant later in the evening. 

If Ban's eyebrows could of raised any further, they somehow manged to. "Whatever are you talking about, Ginji.. you don't have a date." 

"But I -do-, Ban-chan!" Ginji said as he raised his head off from the polished wood table and looking up with sincere and limpid brown eyes. 

For a moment Ban felt a surge of some unfamilar emotion that he could not place. All he knew was that he saw Ginji's excitement and felt himself.. almost lose it with jealousy. No he did not envy Ginji, rather he felt himself envy this nameless, faceless girl. "Oh and where are you going then?" Ban said almost noncomittally but looking at his friend honestly and definitely looking deep into his eyes. 

"Oh this curry resturant that she suggested. I managed to have a little bit saved for such a date like that.. but it'll do." Ginji said, never for once denying that he had a sweet and tender heart.. a far cry from the Thunder Emperor who had all but killed his emotions. This Ginji was overflowing with it. 

Ban nodded and shrugged, "Ah well Ginji.. don't do anything stupid and have fun.. I think I'll take off for awhile." Ban said abruptly as he stood up from the table and straightened out the tails of his shirt with one hand while flicking ash with the other. "If I'm asleep when you get back to the apartment, don't bother waking me." Ban said grimly as he walked out of Honky Tonk, leaving Ginji to watch after him with large brown eyes. 

"Well that was wierd." Ginji thought before sighing and slumping down in his seat and feeling incredibly bad. Though it wasn't like he and Ban had any plans, right? It was all cool and they were free to do what they wanted outside of the retriever business. However for a moment Ginji felt guilty for leaving Ban-chan like that. They could of just as easily done something together like order pizza and watch cheesy Godzilla movies while pinpointing said cheesiness. He was of the mind to cancel the date however he opted -not- to, after all it would be rude to the girl and he had not the heart to do that. 

Alone in his room later that afternoon when the sun was about to pass the torch over to evening, he stood there in front of the mirror as he tried to comb his hair into a semblance of managed grace. There was nothing that Ginji could do except stare at himself in the mirror and wish that he felt -better- at the whole idea. It had seemed good at the time, to go out with this girl. But now it didn't seem too great and he could see a tiny spot in his rose colored glasses. 

Though soon Ginji felt a presence in his room and shifted his head so that he was looking toward the doorway. There, leaning against the frame was Ban who was watching him get ready with a slight grin. "Oh Ginji... your hair, always a mess.. let me help you." Ban said as he strode over and quite firmly took the comb away. "Silly, it's only evident you haven't been on a serious date before." Ban teased softly as he picked up the hair gel from the dresser and squeezed a bit through his hands. Rubbing his hands vigorously he then started to rake his fingers lightly through Ginji's golden locks in order to style them. 

"But I -have-, Ban.." Ginji said with a grin, his hesitation melting away as those fingers tended to his hair, washing through golden waves and massaging at the scalp. Had it felt any better, Ginji would of went Tare-Ginji right then and there. He arched softly into the massage and instinctively leaned back against Ban. 

"You know, that girl's lucky you know." Ban said quietly as his fingers fell from those locks of hair, only to station themselves around Ginji's waist and pull him close. It was easy to lean in and softly whisper those words against Ginji's ear. Ginji felt more then anything the pull and nearly melted at his friend's sudden closeness. 

"Really.. Ban-chan?" 

"No seriously, she is, whoever she is. I can't grudge you though, you need your fun just like everyone else and it must be rather boring hang out with me night after night, hmm?" Ban said, his voice slightly teasing as he turned Ginji around in his arms. His critical eye scanned Ginji over as if to see if his friend looked presentable enough and Ginji smiled almost adoringly up at Ban. Never before Ban had Ginji had anyone to protect him. As the Thunder Emperor, it was easy to do it yourself or not even care. But Ban came in and worked his magic, and Ginji had never been the same, such a transformation wrought over Ginji and slowly enhancing the charisma that he already had. 

People would live, would die, would go to war for Ginji. He was quite literally the man that could launch a thousand ships and the devotion of those surrounding him was truly amazing. 

"You know, Ban-chan. I could stay at home, we could order something, stay inside and eat pizza. I don't mind, you know I don't." Ginji protested as he reached up to brush a lock of gold out of his eyes. 

"It's too late to cancel, Ginji. So I just want you to go and I want you to have -fun-, alright. I'll manage, I always do." Ban said with a soft wink as he leaned down and placed a kiss against Ginji's forehead, a forehead that tasted strangely of green tea and hair gel. It was a refreshing taste. 

"If you insist, Ban-chan." Ginji nodded and bequeathed upon his best friend a radient smile as he reluctantly pulled himself out of Ban's arms and then walked over to the closet, pulling out a lightweight jacket in the process. "You want me to bring you back anything?" 

"Nah, I'll order pizza." Ban said as he indolently waved his friend off and then exited the room. Rummaging for the phone book could soon be heard out in the living room. Ginji grabbed his wallet and tucked it into his jacket before exiting his room and heading out into the living room. 

"I'll see ya later, Ban-chan!" Ginji said as he slipped through the door, making sure his key was in the same pocket with his wallet before finally closing the door. Somehow though the growing wish that he could somehow stay home with Ban had grown in his head. He shrugged it off easily though, after all he did not want it to ruin the whole evening with this girl. Perhaps she could be someone special, not that Ginji was actively looking. He never really thought about anyone special when he was with Ban.. only when off by himself. 

He went to pick her up however the evening started off rather lackluster. There was no spark, no connection even though the conversation was pleasant enough. All Ginji could think of was Ban and those eyes that were as blue as the seat that reflected the summer's sky. Dinner was an affair best gotten through and finally Ginji walked the girl back to her apartment building. No goodnight kiss, nothing. Just a friendly adieu before he walked back to his own place. A place that was filled with memories, a place that he had wanted to be at the entire evening. 

Stepping into the apartment, he reached over to flick the light switch on but got stopped by a hand. He glanced over and saw Ban there, leaning against the wall with a cigarette dangling from his lips, his eyes were serious and for one moment Ginji was.. trepiditious. That was until he felt himself being pulled, drawn inexplicibly toward Ban. Arms wrapped around him. "Ban-chan?" Ginji said, his mouth going as dry as cotton. 

One single moment passed between them. 

Then Ban's mouth dropped down onto his, enclosing them both in a sweet hot kiss, the likes of which Ginji had never had before. Reaching up of his own will, he wrapped his arms around Ban's shoulders. Partly to keep from falling when his knees buckled, partly to keep Ban close so that he would not leave, at least not yet. The kiss continued, deepening with Ban's tongue dipping into Ginji's satin mouth and tasting tentatively before commencing the onslaught. 

Ginji moaned softly into the kiss and was reluctant to end it, but end it he did. "Ban-chan.. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Ginji breathed softly, his chest heaving as he tried to get back his breath. 

"Neither could I.. Ginji. I stayed up because I hoped, you'd come back home tonight." Ban's husky voice whispered. Their lips met in another kiss, this time a bit more tentative, less passionate even though the passion played just below the surface. It was dark, yes but Ginji could still feel Ban's fingers moving to splay along his chest and toy with the buttons of his shirt before slowly slipping them undone from their confines. Pads of fingers came in contact with skin and sent an electrical jolt running pleasantly through Ginji's body. 

No words were spoken, they did not have to be. A rustle of cloth as jacket and shirt fell to the floor like sakura petals falling from the sky. Ginji felt those hands wander up and down his chest, tweaking softly at the ruby peak of a nipple between thumb and forefinger. He arched into the touch and mrrh'd with pleasure. 

"Ban.. chan.." 

Before his lips were silenced with a kiss. A kiss that was sweet and wet and could be heard in the darkness surrounding them, a darkness in which they both took part in quite willingly. Ginji's own hands could not get enough of exploring Ban's chest for the first time, taking in every little plane and slight movement of breath. This was intoxicating to say the least and he did not want this treatment to stop. 

"Come Ginji.." Ban said as they drew apart. Their hands twined together as Ban pulled them toward the couch in their living room. A couch that had seen better days but was still infinitely comfortable. "Trust me.." 

And Ginji did trust, he trusted and was likely to admit that fact. Ban sat down on the couch and drew Ginji onto his lap, continuing where they left off in the heady sensations of touching and being touched. His lips formed an 'oh' as he felt Ban's lips run along his smooth neck, trailing downward liquid fire. Over past the collarbone and over the chest and likewise causing Ginji to wiggle when he felt that tongue dart out past lips and attack the hardened ruby peak with renewed vigor. 

He melted. Fingers curled in Ban's shoulders as he sought to steady himself. He had not known that he wanted this, until Ban's lips had been upon him.. and then he realized that he wanted it, very much. Perhaps he had even come home wanting this. Fact was that they were both in each other's arms now and it was easy to let instinct take it's course. 

Slowly he became aware that Ban's hand was trailing from his chest down to his stomach and perhaps even lower still. Ginji's lips parted as a soft gasp emitted and he arched back just a little bit in a startling combination of shock and desire that raced through his blood stream. Lower still those fingers trailed and started to undo at the clasps to Ginji's pants. Everything stopped being premeditated, as if neither of them had expected something like this to happen in the first place. 

Ban's hand strayed inside the folds and came in contact with Ginji's hardened shaft almost instantly, causing both men to jerk in each other's arms. Ginji's eyes wide but not frightened, rather incredibly aroused by the touch. "Ban-chan.. don't.. stop." He said in between whimpering pants. 

"Wasn't planning on it, silly." Ban's words teasing even when his voice had grown husky. Hitching his breath he wrapped his fingers around the length and started to run his fingers along the ridges here and there. Fingers up and down, slow at first but growing more assured and less tentative, slickened eventually by drops of pre come that were starting to emmerge from the very sensitive slit. 

Ginji slid his eyes shut while his hips started rocking into the rhythem that had been created. Once again moaning as those fingers halted and slid, slowly and achingly painful down that shaft til they rested at the Scrotum and slowly started to roll them around like chinese tension relief balls. "Ban-chan.." 

Sliding his hands away before whispering with a soft chuckle. "Pants, Ginji.. remove them completely. Let me see all of you." 

With a shaking breath, Ginji struggled up from Ban's lap and peeled the pants over his hips, showing pale and smooth skin.. perfection in itself, perfection that he noticed Ban's hot gaze was raking over. Falling then to his knees in front of the couch and lightly tracing his fingers over the knee of Ban's pants before with uncertainty he reached for the belt buckle of Ban's pants, starting to undo it and indeed looking the alluring sight in the process. 

Finally he slipped his own hand into Ban's pants and very carefully drew him out. Warmth radiated from him and called to Ginji's slightly parted lips. His head descended and he raked a wet tongue over the velvet head in anticipation of the taste and licked away a few nearly clear drops of pre come that had emmerged. He heard Ban groan, that was what fueled him to take that same head into his mouth, lathing it wetly with his tongue as he adjusted to the feel of it. 

Ban's fingers curled in Ginji's hair, trying to be gentle. Something that Ginji appreciated as he allowed his lips to move back and forth in a slow enough motion and made his mouth like a vaccuum. Hearing Ban's moans of pleasure was like music to his ears and he wanted it to play on. That was until he felt his head being drawn away almost insistantly. He looked up and met Ban's eyes. 

"No, not yet." Ban said raggedly as he helped Ginji back up only to pull him onto his lap which Ginji did more then willingly. He pressed his fingers to Ginji's entrance before easing one inside slowly but surely, an intimate touch that sent Ginji both moaning softly and flushing with embarassment at their position, a position that left him -very- vulnerable. The sensations were too much to bear, finger setting a definite rhythem in and out lightly with a touch meant to drive Ginji to distraction. It worked too. He was so caught up that he didn't notice the next finger until it was there and carefully stretching him. Panting, Ginji rested his head against Ban's shoulder and clung to him, the guy that he trusted above all others. 

A finger pressed against Ginji's prostate and his body wracked with shivers that were nearly unholy in their insistance. "Ban...." Ginji's eyes slid shut of their own accord and he had a dreamy expression on his face, the pleasure washing over him in lilting waves. 

"You're ready." Ban breathed into Ginji's ear as he removed those fingers with agonizing slowness. Ginji mrrh'd a bit elusively and waited for the next step, he heard a slightly hitched breath emmerging from Ban and he would of commented on it however he felt something a bit more.. substantial press against his puckered entrance, something thoroughly wet and.. throbbing. "Tell me, if I hurt you." That voice whispered into his ear. Ginji nodded and then felt as Ban's hips bucked upward while his hands pulled Ginji's hips downwards. 

There was no slow hilting, no it happened so fast that Ginji was not given a chance to think much less prepare for the entrance. It was painful yes, but Ginji gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. It would be only momentary, this pain before it faded away. He felt himself surround the hilted length completely, clenching and struggling to adjust. It was a blessed relief when Ban paused to give him a little time to get used to this feeling and help the pain roll off. 

"I wanted it to be over with, Ginji-kun." Ban whispered softly as his fingers trailed through Ginji's locks of gold. "The longer I drew it out, the more painful.." 

"Thank you, Ban-chan." Ginji said gratefully as he looked into those eyes like chrystalline lagoons, he smiled. It was a smile that was trusting, radient and pure. Ginji saw Ban smile and then their lips met in a comforting kiss. 

Ban started to move when he was certain that it would be alright. The rhythem was initially slow, yes. Slow and tender as his hips arched upward to meet Ginji's in a lover's plea. Their bodies moved in sync, in complete harmony, a majestic slowness. A moan dashed from Ginji's parted lips as he felt the pace quickened, heard Ban's hitched breathing echo against his ear. Pleasure had all but cross-cancelled the pain, and was filling him up with the elusive feelings. Ban seemed to be touching nerve endings that Ginji never knew existed, it was a powerful sensation and one that was slowly building up in him. 

Faster, harder, stronger. Ginji could feel every shift in pace however slight it was and it left him longing and gasping for breath. Struggling toward completion even as he felt a hand enclose around his erection and start to stroke in complete sync with the motions of their joining. It was too much and Ginji fell against Ban as a white heat engulfed him, orgasming claiming him in it's throes, his body shivering and shuddering as he felt that sticky seed run rivulets down Ban's enclosing hand. 

Ginji blinked out of his reverie and then glanced around, noticing that he was still at Honky Tonk. A bit flushed yes, he could feel the red rush of blood in his cheeks, he glanced across from him and saw Ban there, Ban with that infuriatingly impish grin. A bit disoriented, yes.. that was an understatement 

Where did the room go? Why was he here and not at the apartment with Ban. Dawning comprehension skittered over Ginji's face as he saw Ban push those glasses up and glance away, looking toward Natsumi and Paul who were talking over such mundane things as inventories and menus. 

"Did you have a nice dream.. Ginji-kun?" 

 


End file.
